All Alone
by MiraculousDuels
Summary: It was Ladybug and Chat's final battle with Hawkmoth. Everything was going to fine Ladybug thought, she thought wrong then he had to do it like the stupid and reckless cat he his he took a hit for me but this was no ordinary shot, Chat was dying and Ladybug couldn't help him can she save him? Rated T for mentions of blood and ending.


It had happened. Adrien for one couldn't believe it. He was just walking past his dad's office when he heard a conversation between him and something else, it was a Kwami, Nooroo as he called it as soon as he heard that he was off like lightning, he had already put the pieces of the puzzle in his head, his lair must be in the clock tower we never use! That's the only place safe enough he thought. He had already tried to call Ladybug she answered and said she was on her way. He had arrived at the Eiffel Tower first, he started pacing impatiently, he had already figured out how he was going to tell her. Ladybug after what eventually seemed like a million hours arrived "what's happening Chat? You seemed really scared on the video call and you don't look like a ray of sunshine now," she laughed

"I'm not in the mood for jokes" Chat said, on queue Ladybug stopped smiling and looked at him seroiusly "I'll just put it bluntly my dad is Hawkmoth happy?" He said with a bittersweet laugh.

Ladybug had shut down, he knows who Hawkmoth is? Safe to say she wasn't expecting this today when she woke up in the morning, after a while she realised his full sentence "so you mean to tell me your Dad is actually Hawkmoth, a criminal mastermind known all over Paris? Do you know why he's doing this?" She asked,

Chat shook his head "but I have an idea where he hides out meet me back here in two hours because we need to do preparation though so go now!" Chat said, Ladybug swung back to her home while Chat went to his mansion.

Adrian went through a imaginary checklist Camembert for Plagg? Check, Emergency cookies for ladybugs Kwami check, he had everything he needed really because really what do you bring to the showdown of the millennium?

Chat bounded back to the tower, Ladybug was waiting for him, he signalled for his lady to follow him and he leaped off with her in pursuit. He reached the top of the house (the clock tower) and entrered, there was a truckload of butterflies there, but no Hawkmoth "I guess we'll have to stake out here until he comes" Chat said,

Ladybug nodded.

After what seemed like days someone walked in, it was Gabriel Agreste. Ladybug then realised who Chat is he said his father is Hawkmoth, and Gabriel Agreste is in a supposedly abandoned room that means Chat is Adrien! If she wasn't spying on a villian she would have fainted on the spot. Then suddenly Gabriel announced "Nooroo Transfom Me! A collection of purple and black energy swirled around him, it covered him from head to toe, then when it diminished Hawkmoth was standing there with his signature cane, Hawkmoth started speaking "someday I wish I could just tell Adrien about this, everyone views me as evil but I'm just trying to get those wretched miraculouses so we can bring back his mother and be one happy family!" Hawkmoth started to cry.

Both Ladybug and Chat Noir had no idea what to do, Ladybug knew Chat was Adrian so he would have a hard time dealing with this, she turned to Chat what she expected would be sadness was pure anger, Ladybug was surprised by this and tried to calm him down with hand signals, he calmed down only a tad "ready?" Chat whispered,

Ladybug nodded, she swung her yo yo and caught Hawkmoth's leg "what?!" The startled villain roared,

Chat then proceeded to attack with his baton it hit him straight in the gut then he kicked him away, that was way to easy Chat thought and coincidentally Ladybug was thinking the same thing. Then Hawkmoth fought back attacking with his cane which packed quite a punch knocking Chat to the other side of the room "fools!" Hawkmoth yelled,

He hit the cane on the cold ground starting a hurricane of akumas that started heading towards Adrien, thankfully though Ladybug purified every single one of them before they reached Chat then they were released from her yoyo in a white explosion, Chat smiled brightly, grateful for being saved but Hawkmoth wasn't done yet, he struck the cane down on the cold hard ground and a earthquake started, between the cracks purple energy flowed, both Ladybug and Char dodged skilfully, then Ladybug realised this was a distraction, Hawkmoth had been charging energy while they were busy, he fired it at Ladybug "NO!"

Chat screamed, he jumped in front of Ladybug and took the hit. Ladybug looked at Chat, there was a purple graze in his side "g-go on m-my l-lady finish h-him," Chat smiled in pain,

Ladybug felt a empty feeling in her stomach, it was cold and harsh she knew then at that moment, nothing would be the same again. Then Ladybug felt a sensation of rage. She charged towards Hawkmoth and expertly swung her yoyo scoring clean hits on Hawkmoth then she had an idea "Lucky Charm!" She roared.

A carton of super sticky glue appeared, she used her lucky vision, the lid and Hawkmoth's hands got highlighted. She undid the lid and threw it at Hawmoth's hands she then charged and splattetrered them together.

Gabriel knew he had lost, it would take a miracle for him to win so he just said "hmm well if you had have handed your miraculouses over, your partner wouldn't be dead, and all I wanted was to revive Adrien's mother so he, her and I could have a happy life!" He sobbed.

Ladybug laughed bitterly "well unfortunately for you Chat Noir is Adrien so now there are two dead family members" she wasn't usually this harsh but all she had was anger right now,

Gabriel's mind had shut down then moments later he fainted.

Gabriel was sent to prison for terrorising the citizens of Paris. But he didn't care at all, his life wasn't worth living, not without Adrien. At school they were told Adrien had moved overseas and probably wasn't coming back. Marinette knew this was false, Adrien Agreste was dead, killed by his own father. Due to Chat's death Plagg had to find another chosen, then since a old ladybug wasn't allowed to be with a new Chat, Tikki then left. With her self-esteem Tikki gone, the love of her life Adrien dead and the inspiration for her fashion career Gabriel in prison for life. Marinette quit fashion and started going in the baking industry.

Ten years later the bakery had shut down due to lack of money and with it her only good source and economic source. Her parents had died two years ago together in a car crash, Alya had moved overseas with Nino and Hawkmoth was now back terrorising Paris. After the bakery's downfall Marinette Dupain-Cheng was reported missing two days later and was never found it was assumed she had committed suicide.


End file.
